


Magic in your heart

by fairchildss



Series: Magic [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-The Raven King, and there's more kissing!!!, they're sharing a bed!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairchildss/pseuds/fairchildss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue took Gansey’s hand in hers, smiling. She felt awfully reckless again, and not sensible at all. This was becoming to be a night for being not so sensible. </p><p>She tried again. "I don’t want to sleep in Noah’s room, or Ronan’s room for that matter, and I don’t want either of us sleeping on the couch."</p><p>Gansey looked momentarily taken aback by Blue’s words, and then she saw realisation dawning on his face. "Oh."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic in your heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of my Blue/Gansey fic _Magic in the stars_. You don't have to read the first part in order to read this but it will make more sense if you do! This takes place a few weeks/months after The Raven King but before the epilouge, so obviously there are some light TRK spoilers!
> 
> This is dedicated to Eve, because I enjoy dragging her down with me every chance I get ;)

It was past midnight when they packed up the blanket, got into the Camaro and drove towards home again. Gansey was behind the wheel, and Blue was tucked in warm in her jacket in the passenger seat, watching the scenery change from mountains and hills and trees to streetlights and houses, and occasionally stealing a glance at Gansey every now and then.

Blue could still feel the weight of his lips on hers and how it had felt to finally be able to kiss Gansey freely. She had been afraid at first, turned away, but the first, simple touch of his lips against hers had washed away any doubt that her mouth was still cursed. Now Blue couldn’t stop thinking about kissing Gansey, _again and again_ , and it was an odd realisation that she could now do it any time she wished, without thinking twice about it.

They were getting closer and closer to 300 Fox Way, and looking at Gansey from where she sat, Blue suddenly realised that the last thing she wanted was to go home to a house full of people. She still longed for the comfortable silence which she seemed to only find while she was with Gansey, even though she was still with him now. She didn’t want it to end. So she made a decision just as Gansey was about to stop in front of her house.

"Is Ronan still at the Barns?" Blue asked before she could hesitate.

Gansey slowed down but didn’t make a full stop. "All week I believe. He and Adam both."

Blue swallowed. "Keep driving," she said, feeling reckless.

Gansey looked at her then as if trying to solve the mystery of Blue, but he didn’t say anything, and instead he did as she asked and kept driving.

They passed 300 Fox Way and Blue wasn’t surprised to see that most of the house was lit which meant that most of the house was still awake. She was glad then that she had made her decision, because she didn’t feel like being in a house full of people, even if those people were her family.

Blue fished out Gansey’s phone from the compartment of the Camaro where he had tossed it earlier when he had picked up Blue, and dialled her home number. Hopefully Orla wouldn’t occupy the phone this late, but with Orla there was always the possibility.

Maura picked up after three signals. "Blue?"

"How’d you know it was me?" Blue asked.

"Psychic," her mother said, as if Blue had insulted her by asking. "Also, its past midnight and you are the only person who’s not home yet."

"Right. Well, I’m just calling to say to I’m going to stay at Monmouth tonight. To sleep, I mean." From the corner of her eye, Blue could see Gansey glancing curiously at her, but he still kept quiet.

"I see," Maura said at the other end of the line. “Well, I can’t stop you I suppose."

"Not really, no."

"I’ll see you tomorrow then."

"Is that all?" Blue was surprised her mother would agree so easily.

"Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do."

"Obviously."

"Goodnight, Blue."

"Goodnight," Blue said. She ended the call and put the phone in her pocket.

A few minutes later, Gansey had parked the car outside of Monmouth, and together they walked up the steps of the old warehouse. Inside it was dark and quiet and still, and at once Blue felt the sorrow of Noah’s absence, as she had felt for weeks now.

They had all known, had felt it, when Gansey came back to life again that Noah was permanently gone for good now. Blue had had a feeling about it even before Noah disappeared that it would only be a matter of time before he would say goodbye to them and pass on. She had seen how he was slowly disappearing piece by piece, decaying and tuning into something that was no longer Noah. Blue had asked Noah that day he had showed her his true form if he wanted to move on, if it was time for him to go, but Noah had said _not yet_ and now Blue thought she might now why he hadn’t been ready then, and why he was no longer a presence after Gansey had woken up.

It had been hard on all of them to know that Noah would no longer be with them, that they would never see him or talk to him or laugh with him again. But they all also knew it was the best thing for Noah; he hadn’t been truly alive for seven years and it was starting to take its toll on him. Blue had seen if with her own eyes, and hoped that wherever he was now that he was at peace.

Blue tried to shove the uneasy feeling of Noah’s absence away from her mind and focus on the fact that for the first time that she could remember, she was alone with Gansey at Monmouth at night. And this was the night that they had shared their first, real kiss and now knew that they could do it again and again if they wanted to.

And Blue wanted to.

She wanted to so much she could hardly stop thinking about wanting it and she wondered if Gansey felt the same way. This was after all new territory for Blue; to want to kiss someone so badly and be free to do it.

Blue didn’t have to wonder for long if Gansey _did_ feel the same way, because he was suddenly standing so close to Blue she could almost hear his heartbeat. He tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear and kept his hand and the base of Blue’s chin and throat, his hand warm against her skin.

For a moment they just stood close like that, gazing at each other, before Gansey finally leaned in and traced a light kiss at the edge of her mouth. Blue closed her eyes and her arm instinctively went up around Gansey's neck to draw him in closer.

Lips met lips, and tongue slid against tongue, both of them tasting of the mint leaves they had put in their mouths earlier, and without really meaning to, Blue had suddenly closed the small distance between them and the wall, pushing Gansey’s back against it. She hadn’t meant to be so progressive, but the kiss was making her head spin and she found it hard to think straight. But she allowed herself to have this, **to want this,** because she had spent so many years deprived of this, thinking she would never get to have this, to feel like this.

Gansey drew back too soon, but before Blue could protest, his lips found her jaw and he traced light kisses down her neck. The sensation of it exploded in Blue and she was so surprised at the feeling that her breath was caught in her throat. But she leaned into it, and felt her grip in Gansey’s hair tighten.

Gansey responded by kissing deeper, flicking his tongue against Blue’s sensitive skin on her neck. _Oh my god,_ Blue thought. _Help help help_.  
  
" _Gansey,_ " Blue said, her voice chaotic, a whisper.  
  
She thought she might explode, or float away with the feeling of it, Gansey’s lips on her skin.  
  
Gansey drew back again, his face still close enough to Blue’s that she could see the wild expression in his eyes, the same one she had seen earlier when they had first kissed.  
  
"Too much?" he half-laughed, but his voice was equally as chaotic as Blue’s. She smiled and traced a finger over his mouth. His breathing stilled.  
  
"No," Blue said, and pressed a light kiss to his mouth.  
  
This time it was Blue who drew back, because they had time – days, months, years – to do this; to explore and discover; to go further and beyond. They didn’t have to do it all right away, and Blue knew she wasn’t ready for it and she knew Gansey felt the same way. Tonight had been a first of many, and they didn’t have to rush anything; they could take their time because now they had all the time in the world.  
  
It was as if Gansey could read her thoughts, because he said; "We should probably sleep." He tucked another one of her hairs behind her ear but it was a pointless attempt because it wouldn’t stay there.  
  
Blue nodded but she didn’t move away, and neither did Gansey, and they laughed and Blue leaned her head into the hollow of his neck and shoulder, smelling in the scent of him.  
  
"You can sleep in Noah’s–" Gansey trailed off for a moment, as if he had said something wrong. But then he continued, more clearly; "In Noah’s room. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind."  
  
Blue leaned back and glanced in the direction of Noah’s old room. Noah hadn’t needed a room when he was still around and, as far as Blue knew, he had never slept in his bed, but it was still his room and as long as Gansey lived in Monmouth, it would always be Noah’s room.  
  
Blue said: "I don’t want to sleep in Noah’s room."  
  
It wasn’t as if Blue didn’t want to sleep in Noah’s room and in his bed because it reminded her of him, and made it even more devastatingly clear that he wasn’t coming back, but because she wanted… well, she wanted to sleep next to Gansey. Just sleep.  
  
"Well," Gansey said, "I wouldn’t advise you sleeping in Ronan’s room, because God knows what’s hiding in there. But I suppose I could sleep on the couch and you could…" He trailed off again, looking between his bed that stood in the middle of the room and the couch that Blue remembered Gansey had bought only a few months earlier. It didn’t look like it would be comfortable to sleep on.  
  
Blue took Gansey’s hand in hers, smiling. She felt awfully reckless again, and not sensible at all. This was becoming to be a night for being not so sensible.  
  
She tried again. "I don’t want to sleep in Noah’s room, or Ronan’s room for that matter, and I don’t want either of us sleeping on the couch."  
  
Gansey looked momentarily taken aback by Blue’s words, and then she saw realisation dawning on his face. "Oh."  
  
Blue had very rarely seen Gansey being at a loss for words, and she took a small pride in being the reason for this rare moment. She could feel her smile erupting on her face, but then she saw the look on Gansey’s face and a sudden thought occurred to her.  
  
"Are you sure?" Gansey asked before she could speak, and Blue thought she could hear a trace of something – nervousness? – in his voice.  
  
"Yes," Blue said with all the confidence she could muster. “But if you don’t want me to…”  
  
Blue herself felt suddenly nervous then, and almost cursed herself for assuming that Gansey would want her to sleep in his bed next to him. What if he didn’t? She supposed she could sleep–  
  
"I want you to," Gansey said, looking at her steadily then and squeezing her hand lightly.  
  
Blue smiled and kissed him again.  
  
Then another thought occurred to her. "I don’t have a toothbrush."   
  
And she didn’t have anything to sleep in either, unless she wanted to sleep in her thick tights and the dress she wore that she had made herself out of several old shirts. Maybe spending the night at Monmouth on a spontaneous whim wasn’t such a great idea now that Blue realised how much went in to actually preparing for bed.  
  
Gansey didn’t seem too concerned about the fact, and instead he let go of her hand and went over by his desk and grabbed something Blue couldn’t see. When he returned and stopped in front of her, he put a mint leaf in her mouth and handed her an old, dark-green flannel shirt Blue had never seen him wear before.  
  
"To sleep in," Gansey said, giving her a once over that made Blue oddly warm in her cheeks. “Unless you want to sleep in that, of course.” He nodded to her clothes.  
  
"Hey, I made this myself!" Blue defended her dress.  
  
"I know," Gansey smiled. "I merely meant that I think it looks uncomfortable to sleep in."  
  
Blue huffed but couldn’t deny that he was right; the dress did itch in strange places and Blue didn’t think she would get much sleep if she indeed slept in it.  
  
She took the shirt from Gansey’s offering hand, wanting to put her own hand over his mouth and his growing smile. Or maybe just kiss it away. She was undecided.  
  
Gansey left her alone to dress and went in to the bathroom slash kitchen to get himself ready for bed.  
  
Blue undressed and put on Gansey’s shirt; it was made of soft cotton and smelled like Gansey. It was a few sizes too big and Blue, being as small as she was, had to roll up the sleeves. The shirt was big enough to reach her mid-thigh, covering most of her up. It was infinitely more comfortable than her dress, but Blue didn’t want to give Gansey the satisfaction of telling him so. At least she thought she could get a good night’s sleep in it.  
  
Blue was sat on the bed when Gansey came out of the bathroom slash kitchen with a glass in his hand that he gave to Blue. Blue chewed down the rest of her mint leaf and took a sip of water before she lied down and put her head on one of the pillows.  
  
She could feel the weight on the mattress shift when Gansey lied down on the bed next to her, pulling the cover over both of them.  
  
Blue, in all her years in life, had never slept in a bed with a boy before. She had been in Gansey’s bed before with Noah – when it had been just the two of them during the day at Monmouth all those months ago – and it had also been the day she had her first kiss. She had been kissing a dead boy, but Blue still thought it counted as a real kiss. She remembered how Noah had told her to imagine something that made her want to be kissed. It had been the first time she had ever imagined kissing Gansey. And now, here she was, in bed _with_ Gansey. She felt a flutter in her stomach.  
  
Blue turned on her side and faced him. He was already on his side, looking at her.  
  
"I guess we don’t need that phone call now," Blue said with a smile. It was a thing they did; almost every night they would call each other when they couldn’t sleep, and just talk for a minute, or not talk at all. Blue didn’t mind the comfortable silence that would sometimes hang between them, because sometimes just hearing Gansey breathe on the other end of the line, knowing he was there, was enough to make her calm, to make her mind go quiet.  
  
"No," Gansey said with a smile of his own. "I suppose we don’t."  
  
Gansey reached out and touched Blue’s right arm were it was above the cover, absentmindedly tracing his fingers up and down her skin. Blue felt the hairs on her arm rise at the feel of it.  
  
She moved closer to Gansey under the cover, tangling their bare legs together. She could feel the heat of his body and his skin against hers, and it made her calm and at ease. This was a new thing Blue immediately decided she liked; how happy and content she could feel just lying this close to Gansey, their bodies touching, their eyes taking in their fill of each other.  
  
"You weren’t lying when you said the legs have a bit more going on," Gansey teased, referring to the time he had told Blue that his legs have more going on hair-wise than his chest and Blue had said _Mine too_.  
  
"I told you!" Blue chuckled, and they laughed into each other like they had back then, too.  
  
Then there was this: Gansey looking at Blue in a way that made her whole body tingle; made her feel like her heart skipped a beat in her chest. And she knew what he was about to say then because the same words were on the tip of her own tongue, and even though they both already knew it, they had never actually said it to each other.  
  
Gansey’s voice was a steady whisper as he said, "I love you an awful lot, Blue Sargent."   
  
Blue expected her entire world would tip sideways as he said it, for her to burst out of her own skin with joy, but instead more of that quiet, calm and content happiness filled her and everything in that moment was just the way it was supposed to be, and it felt  _right_.  
  
Blue’s smile spread to her entire face as she whispered back, sure and steady, without a trace of doubt: "I love you an awful lot too, Richard Campbell Gansey III."  
  
Then they laughed again and Blue traced kisses along Gansey's jaw to his mouth, and met his lips with her own.  
  
They were both sleepy, and Blue pressed her face into the crook of Gansey's neck and shoulder, nuzzling with her nose at the skin there, breathing him in. Gansey pressed a soft kiss to her hair, wrapping his arm around her.  
  
Blue thought she wouldn’t mind falling asleep like this every night, and a rush of excitement went through her at the thought that it might be something she could actually have in a not so far off future.  
  
They hadn’t really talked about their future, but Blue knew that she wanted Gansey to be in hers for as long as possible, because only a few months ago she hadn’t even been able to see a sure future were Gansey was alive. Blue had lived through the horrible, awful moments – was it hours? Days? – when Gansey had no longer been a part of this world and she knew then that a world without Gansey – _her_ world without Gansey – was a lesser one.  
  
She never wanted a world like that again.  
  
She wanted moments like this one; where it was just Blue and Gansey, a girl and a boy, together – the calm and quiet and sureness of it.  
  
As Blue was lying there with her body pressed against Gansey's, her head on the pillow next to his, his arm around her and their legs tangled together while sleep dawned on them, she knew that she wanted this always. She wanted this with Gansey - and now she could have it.

 


End file.
